Meapless in Seattle
|image = Meap on top of the needle.png |caption = Meap on top of the Space Needle. |season = 3 |production = 327 |broadcast = 154 |story = Jon Colton Barry |writer = Derek Thompson Jon Colton Barry Kyle Menke |storyboards = |ws = |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = April 6, 2012 |international = TBA |xd = TBA |pairedwith = | arc= "The Chronicles of Meap" | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Meap returns to save Phineas and Ferb from his nemesis Mitch, whose real mission is to take control of all of alien-kind, putting Meap's world in danger. The boys' 'cute-tracker' leads the gang to Seattle and an adventure to save the universe. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz decides to revisit his former nemesis, Peter the Panda, but when Agent P shows up, Dr. Doofenshmirtz finds that he has some explaining to do. Episode Summary The Episode starts with scrolling text on a screen, similar to Star Wars, referencing how no one intended to do this episode but were requested by fans to put together clips that had nothing to do with one another in order to make an episode. The clips shown during the end credits of The Chronicles of Meap are shown during this transition. Afterward, the episode continues. Candace is departing to go to the mall with Stacy, but decides to bust Phineas and Ferb by busting herself in a 'sacrificial bust' since she always gets busted when she has an idea. She goes to the backyard to find Phineas and Ferb fighting with giant pillows. Suddenly, Meap and Mitch then show up, Meap telling everyone to run when Isabella arrives. Phineas grabs her and everyone escapes on Meap's ship. Meap explains that on his home planet, cuteness was valued above all and someone found a vein of pure cutonium, an element that is a physical form of cuteness, and used it to make himself the cutest thing in the universe, thus gaining power over all. But since absolute cuteness corrupts absolutely, he was drained of his cuteness and all the cutonium on the planet was put in a capsule and launched into space, unknowingly leading to Earth. Mitch followed it to Earth and is now in search of it. Perry, now in his lair, is told by Major Monogram to go to Seattle and find Doofenshmirtz. Major Monogram also tells Perry that his big screen's glass is now indestructible. Carl then does Major Monograms arms because the Major's back has gone out. Perry is instructed to throw the chair at the screen to test the screen's indestructiblity, breaking the chair in the process. Doofenshmirtz found the vein of Cutonium while confronting Perry the Platypus and Peter the Panda outside a coffee shop in Seattle and drank it,under the impression that its actually coffee,thus turning into a two foot tall embodiment of cuteness. Mitch then kidnaps him and plans to extract the cuteness. Meap contacts his planet in order to warn them of the situation, then breaks aboard Mitch's ship with the Danville gang. Everyone arms themselves with armor and weapons (mirrors) and ventures in. Doofenshmirtz, now drained of his cuteness escaped his captor with the aid of Perry and Peter and meets Balloony, who is now in an armored suit and has energy axes that he uses to fend away Doofenshmirtz and Mitch's robots. The Meap army then attempt to break into Mitch's ship (now on their planet) while Mitch reveals himself to be as small as Meap, wearing a suit that can act on its own and shoots himself with a beam of cutonium, turning hum into a completely different being of cuteness, mesmerizing Phineas. The Meap army then breaks in and is stunned by Mitch's looks. The robots are now swarming Doofenshmirtz, but Balloony, remembering his time with Doofenshmirtz, protects him and destroys the robots, but gets popped in the process. Doofenshmirtz collects the now deflated body of his former friend and attempts to keep him alive, failing to do so. Meap, unaffected by Mitch's looks by the usage of a mirror, fires the rainbow beam of his, but Mitch fires his own beam, and defeats Meap with ease. Isabella manages to out-cute Mitch and Mitch reverts to his natural state, now in the custody of the Meaps. When the gang have made it back home,Candace gets busted for not taking out the trash. Doofenshmirtz is forced to go home, now depressed. However, the episode ends with Perry returning to Doofenshmirtz, giving him Balloony with a patched hole. The two are seen doing various amusement activities together. Transcript Songs *''He's Mitch '' *''We're Going to War'' * My Wettest Friend (instrumental) End Credits XtnlzfoHWyk Narrator: And now, a trailer for an episode that we also have no plan to make. Baljeet: Have any tension out there? Candace: Jerry the Platypus? Phineas: Ferb, Aren't those extinct? (Meap walks away from his ship as it explodes) Jeremy: As of a matter of fact, I objected to this union. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Yes, I'm just a guy who's a sucker for the sounds off mass transit. (Meap and Suzy fight each other in the Bango-Ru convention) Narrator: The Chronicles of Meap, Episode 42. Meap: Meap! Narrator: Meap Me in St. Louis. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Hey, wasn't that Suzy stuff supposed to be in this one? Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line 'Ferb: We're here.}} Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None Memorable Quotes Background Information *The episode was mentioned in 2010 Comic-Con by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Tri-State Gazette/Issue 25#Yes, we con! * Originally, the episode stated at the end of The Chronicles of Meap was supposed to be a joke, but because of large fan speculation, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh actually considered and went on to plan the episode for creation. **This fact is referenced in the beginning of the episode as a Star Wars parody. *In "The Chronicles of Meap", it said that the episode ("More than Meaps the Eye" as it is called) was Episode 38. However, the credits state "Meapless in Seattle" is Episode 40. This is justified since the second half of the episode was originally planned to be called "Episode 39: We Meap the Enemy". It however, never explained why "Meep me in St Louis" in epsiode 42. it's possible episode 41 was the 2nd half of this episode. *This episode is a half-hour special. *Phineas shows in this episode that he thinks Isabella is very cute. Isabella was the one who broke his cute trance and he told her she could stop Mitch by being her regular cute self. *The fourth wall is broken again as Meap and Doofenshmirtz states they have been falling all throughout the commercial break. *This episode reveals that Mitch is actually a member of Meap's species wearing a very large battle suit, which can function on it's own, but not very well. Differences from the fake trailer *In the original preview, in the credits of "The Chronicles of Meap", when Balloony enters, Doofenshmirtz says "Balloony!" and Mitch says "Colin!". In the episode, Mitch never says "Colin". *A new scene shows Meap and Suzy fighting each other in the Bango-Ru convention. This is also in the Meapless credits trailer, when Doofenshmirtz breaks the fourth wall by saying "Hey, wasn't that Suzy stuff supposed to be in this one?" *The scene when Candace says "What? Jeremy is going to be there?" is revamped. *The scene when Ferb saves Candace changes the location, as they are in Mitch's spaceship in the trailer, and in Meap's in the episode. *Mitch doesn't say "Are you a little young to save the Universe?" *In the trailer, Monogram says "I want your hat on my desk" and Carl is doing his arm pointing, then Perry throws his chair to the screen. In the episode, both scenes are in different contexts and the camera is in a different angle. It may of been misinterpreted to some people that Perry would get fired. *When Mitch laughs at the beginning on the fake trailer , the background is different Production Information *This episode's storyboard is featured in the beginning verses of the Animatin' Rap. Errors *After Balloony destroys all the floating robots Doofenshmirtz is set down, but after Balloony is shot and starts to fall he is being held again. *Right before Mitch exists his suit his left eye suddenly gets a scar. Even if the suit was somehow magically hiding the scar it should not have been showing before he got out. *When Isabella snaps Phineas out of his "cute trance" her boots are light pink, but when she grabs onto the rope, her boots are orange. *When Isabella is swinging down to save Meap from Mitch, she is wearing normal shoes again, and when she lands after swinging down from the rope, she has 5 fingers instead of 4. *After Phineas and Ferb slides down the ropes , they disappeared when Candace slides down the rope. Continuity *This is a sequel to "The Chronicles of Meap" and this episode was referenced in the credits (originally as a joke). *Doofenshmirtz going to Seattle. ("It's About Time!") *Ferb's log book was seen again. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Ninth time Phineas and Ferb go into space ("Rollercoaster", "Out to Launch", "The Chronicles of Meap", "The Secret of Success", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Moon Farm"). *Once again, Carl does Major Monogram's arms ("The Chronicles of Meap"). *This is the third time Ferb saves Candace's life ("Out to Launch", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride"). *Ballooney's Robo-Suit was seen during Carpe Diem from "Rollercoaster: The Musical!".' *This is the fourth episode based on another one ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" based on "Unfair Science Fair", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" based on "Bubble Boys", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" based on "Rollercoaster"). *Fourth appearance of Meap ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). *Third appearance of Mitch ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). *Perry the Platypus is seen working with Peter the Panda. ("It's About Time!", "Robot Rodeo", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Also, Doofenshmirtz mentions Peter being his ex-nemesis. ("It's About Time!") *Like the original Meap episode, Meapless in Seattle also has a trailer for "another episode we never plan to make", Meap Me in St. Louis, is shown in the credits. *Mitch says "Thank you very much" by Khaka Peü Peü. *This is the ninth time that Isabella's ears were seen. ("Got Game?", "That Sinking Feeling", "Robot Rodeo", "The Secret of Success", "My Fair Goalie", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Doof Dynasty", and "Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon") *This is the second time Candace gets busted. ("Candace Gets Busted") *Meap's modified spaceship appears again ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). *When the montage of Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Balloony is shown, an instrumental of My Wettest Friend can be heard ("The Lake Nose Monster"). *Third time Phineas's eyes grew big. ("It's About Time!") ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *When averting their gazes from Mitch's cuter form, Ferb covers his eyes in the same way that he did when Candace was mistaken for Medusa. ("Greece Lightning") Allusions *The title is a parody of the 1993 romantic comedy film Sleepless in Seattle. *The scene when Meap is shown on top of the Space Needle may be a reference to the popular children's book The Wheedle on the Needle. In which the main character, the Wheedle, seeks refuge on top of the Space Needle. *''Star Wars'' - The scrolling exposition that starts the episode is, of course, from Star Wars. *'Burbank, California - '''The location of the Walt Disney Company headquarters and studio productions. *The Blair Witch Project'' - When Candace records her cell phone message on Mitch's spaceship, she holds the phone close to her face and speaks in a panicked tone in a very similar manner to this movie. *''The Fairly OddParents'' - The fact that Mitch hypnotizes everyone may be a reference to the episode "So Totally Spaced Out", where the Gigglepies, an alien race, can scare the Yugopotamians and hypnotize Cosmo and Wanda with their "alien cuteness". *''Meet Me in St. Louis'' - The next episode for The Chronicles of Meap's name parodies this 1944 musical film. *''Clash of the Titans ''(1981 & 2010) - The usage of mirrors in this episode is a reference to Perseus battling Medusa by only looking at her reflection in his shield so as to not being affected by her power. *''Harry Potter '''- ''The Battle between Meap and Mitch with their beams is similar to how Harry and Voldemort's wands connected during their fight in the last 4 Harry Potter films. *Duck Soup '(1933) - The "''We're Going to War" song is similar to the "Freedonia's Going to War" musical sequence from the classic film. *''The New Batman Adventures ''(successor to Batman: The Animated Series) - Mitch being revealed to using a large robotic body with only his actual head showing, is remininscent of Mr. Freeze revealed to being reduced to only a head dependent on a robotic body. *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest ''- Mitch's attempt to verbally guide his unoccupied battlesuit is a reference to the scene of the cursed pirate attempting to verbally guide his body after his head gets knocked off from it. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram/British Meap *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Lorenzo Lamas as Meap *Jeff Foxworthy as Southern Meap *David Mitchell as Mitch *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Meap Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Meap